Calliope Torres MD   aka    My Diary
by hachooufoo
Summary: Callies' diary starts in eighth grade
1. Chapter 1

Calliope Torres M.D. aka My Diary

Straight jet black hair, milk chocolate eyes, athletic body, 5'8, and a killer smile that's what I see when I look into a mirror.

I am Latina.

I love dancing.

I have an amazing voice.

Listen to me I sound like I'm filling out a dating profile. _Bleh!_ I am a daddy's girl. My sister Aria is a momma's girl even though she wants to follow in my father's footsteps and I my mothers. Aria is my older sister, my only sister and she hates me and all of my friends, but I have to say that she really loathes Mark the most. I spend most of my free time in the hospital my mom is Lucia Torres M.D. Head of Orthopedics at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. My father Carlos is a business man he owns a chain of 5-star hotels. I am what most would call a trust fund baby, but I am not a baby heck I am 13 years old and no amount of money can compare to my two besties and my other half.

Christina C. Yang (the c stands for Cordelia but if you ask her it stands for cardio) is hospital obsessed her mom is Head of cardio and she worships the ground she walks on professionally but in terms of motherly love she considers my mom her mom. Christina is brash, outspoken, and blunt and she has this can't touch me attitude that is why she is one of my besties. Along with Christina comes Meredith and she balances out Christina that's why they have dubbed themselves the 'Twisted Sisters'. Meredith's mom is Ellis Grey the greatest surgeon aside from my mom to ever walk the halls of SGMW.

Addison is my other bestie with fire red hair, blueberry blue eyes, and parents with more money than God Addie is what I would call a trust fund baby. Addie is my confidant and I hers. Addison loves to shop she calls it 'sherapy'. Her father is a doctor and he is always on her about education and becoming a doctor her mother Bizzy just sides with him. I know that Addison wants to become a neonatal surgeon when she grows up but she thinks it is fun to tell her parents she is going to become a high school history teacher.

Mark and I can finish each other's sentences and we are practically joined at the hip that's why everyone calls him my other half. Mark is what I would call a walking ad for plastics and his parent's couldn't be prouder. Marks' dad is one of the top plastic surgeons in the world and he has his own practice where Derek's father works. Derek is his best guy friend they have been friends ever since Derek kicked Mark in the testes after he pushed Addie down in kindergarten, go figure. Mark thinks that every girl in school wants him and it is up to me to take him down a few pegs. Though Mark with his blond hair (he has premature grays but don't tell him he acts like a sissy), and gray eyes could in fact date any girl in school he mopes over Alexandra Grey, Meredith's baby sister. Lexie is 10 but she has skipped a couple grades and is very mature we sometimes call her Lexipedia but she is cool to hang around even if she is younger.

Teddy 'the green-eyed blonde' is military born and raised and she is always trying to keep us inline and take charge because she just happens to be 3 months older than the rest of us. She and Christina are always arguing over who will be next cardio god. I just tell them that we are 13 and we still have to get through high school, university and med school but fist we have to survive eighth grade.

Though most of our time is spent at SGMW we all attend Mercer Island Prep.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer on first chapter so here it is; I do not own any thing or profit in any way from this story.

Today is August 19, 2011.

Today I had it all.

Today, Today was a Bitch.

Today I became an eighth grader, my status as toughest kid in school was challenged, and today I kissed my best friend.

I have the cutest purple tulle skirt, my new Aquatalia viper boots, a white top and my military style black leather jacket.

I am tossing my hair up into a ponytail when I hear Mark.

"Torres we are going to be late for school." He yells. I hate is when mark comes over in the mornings to wake me up the whole summer he wouldn't let me sleep in. You would think my mom would ban him from coming up stairs. I mean he is a boy and I was supposed to be getting ready for school. Thanks a lot mom. He enters my room without knocking and heads straight to the bathroom.

"Ugh, mark get out of there." He always leaves the toilet seat up and laughs when I tell him how I sometimes fall in and says I should check and not wait until I start my infamous pee dance to go to the restroom. The Bastard. On top of all that he likes to mix my beauty products in the sink and they are really expensive especially since my mom started making me pay for them out of my allowance.

"Damn T, I just have to urinate."

"Urinate, really Mark."

"Thanks T, I would say your about a nine since we are probably never going to date and-." I cut him off.

"Mark you just passed like four bathrooms on the way up not to mentions the ones at your house, you know the house that you live in the one that's right next door," I say "you know what never mind everything I say literally goes in one ear and out of the other." He has the bathroom door open and is preening in the mirror. "You got that right CT, because I refuse to let any of that penetrate my brain," He retorts "How do I look would you date me?"

"No, I would not but other than that you look really pretty," Turned away from him I can feel the frown forming on his face. "I was kidding Mark you look very handsome and grown up and I am pretty sure that Little Grey will notice you."

We head out into the hallway just as my sister is exiting her room. "Well if it isn't Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, look this year is my senior year; and if you or any of you little friends try and pull pranks on my friends and I like you did last year I am going to cut you down, Understood."

"Whatever, Aria we are 8th graders we don't have time for your petty complaints and requests, come on Mark."I say

We make to leave but Aria moves first and shoves mark into the wall; then moves quickly down the stairs and out the door. "She has it in for me I know it when come over tonight I am sleeping on your side of the bed away from the door with one of my eyes open at all times T." I don't argue with him because I have no idea why Aria treats him the way she does; however she treats me like that because that is how we roll.

We go down stairs to find Christina and Addison in the kitchen arguing over who gets the last piece of bacon.

"Look here Yang, as much as you talk about cardio you know that this bacon is not good for your heart and could potentially kill you." Addison states.

"You're right," Christina says "I should start letting you eat more bacon; you can be my first cadaver." She laughs wickedly.

"That's not funny Yang."

"I wonder if your heart is as cold as your house." She says thoughtfully.

I decide to step in "Don't you guys ever eat at home, _Mark._"I emphasize his name because he is now taking food out of the fridge. He freezes apple juice jug at his lips.

"I'm sorry…what?" He says

"I said don't you all eat at home."I repeat. "Calliope!" my mother admonishes. (Christina and Addison snigger at the use of my full name. I glare at them.) My mother walks in "Honey, we have plenty of food, now are you read for the first day of school. Your father should be down in a minute and your sister already left."

"Daddy's here?"

"Princesa," I run and throw myself into his arms "I have never missed a first and I am not going to. Now I have a gift for you."

He hands me a coach box. I am thinking my dad really doesn't know me at all because everybody knows I don't carry purses. Everyone is prompting me to open it.

Removing the lid I find a purple backpack with little rain clouds, rainbows, suns, raindrops, and lightning strikes with my name embroidered on it Callie just the way I like it. "It's Poppy I had it made especially for you.""I love it daddy.""I knew that you would baby now go get to school."

Awww Mr.T, Where are Addie and I's gifts?" asks Christiana. You three eating me out of house and home on a daily basis aren't gift enough?" he asks with a smile. Yep like father like daughter.

Off to school we go.


End file.
